In Memory
by Aquarius-Elaindivere
Summary: AU. Harry's 3rd year, but it is set in the Universe that Sirius had a son called James. And it is a story about James.
1. Chapter 01  The Escape of Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Let's make it simple: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Elinor and James were having breakfast when the Owl arrived. Elinor was going through all the covers to see if there was anything important, it was then, she saw an yellowish envelope which was addressed to James with Hogwarts Badge sealed behind. She was expecting the letter for some time now. But, still, she felt her inside turned when she actually received it. She looked at James for a second, then put the letter behind the rest of letters. And then she put all the letters in a drawer.<p>

**Late That Night**

For the whole day, Elinor was wondering if she should let him go at all, after all, James have a strong resemblance with his father, surely those teachers who had taught Sirius can see the likeness, easily. But this is Hogwarts, it would be the last thing she wanted to take away from James, even she was determined to not let him go in the past eleven years.

'Do you think I should let him go?' Elinor asked, she had been sitting on the crouch ever since James went to bed.

'I thought you have already made up your mind.' Alioth, Elinor's brother, was informed about the Hogwarts' letter earlier that day, sat on the ground, holding/appreciating his new broomstick he just got.

'But, it's Hogwarts we are talking about. He will make friends and have a wonderful time there. And he will learn everything properly, Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology... I hear Professor Dumbledore is still the headmaster.' Elinor said with her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Alioth put down his new broomstick,moved to sit next to Elinor; he put his arm around his sister's shoulder, then said earnestly, 'Ellie, she is your son, and I respect your decision. But, just like you said, it is Hogwarts you are talking about, I think you should let him go. You can't protect him for his entire life, he will know the truth sooner or later, and he needs to learn to be brave and be independent.'

'Yeah... That's true.' Elinor said vaguely, still staring the ceiling, but now, she had made her mind.

**After Breakfast, the Following Day**

'James, there is a letter for you.' Elinor handed him the Hogwarts letter.

James took the yellowish envelop without knowing who sent this letter, normally, only Uncle Alioth would send him letter, but Uncle Alioth was here. He took the letter out, and read:

_Dear Mr. Lynch: _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

James looked at his mother and asked, 'Hogwarts?'

'Yes, Hogwarts, it is the school Mum had attended. And it is the best wizardry school one can find. Don't you want to go?' Elinor smiled at as her son nodded.

James had received his earlier education by his Mum and Uncle, but he was excited to go to school and meet new people all the same.

Then, James took another piece of paper from the envelop. It wrote:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope set _

_1 brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

'You have already had some of the equipments required, but we will get the rest soon, okay?'

**A Week Later**

Elinor was astounded when Alioth handed her the Daily Prophet. On the front page, it wrote:

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Elinor stared at his brother, lost words.

'I only read this today, the escape was reported about a week or so, since neither of us read news or go out that much, we are behind times, if you like, I can gather the past weeks paper. But, I guess you wouldn't like it.' Alioth said, but he could tell, Elinor didn't register that.


	2. Chapter 02 James Lynch's First TrainRide

**Disclaimer: Let's make it simple: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>1st. September. 1993 Platform 9 34**

It is the first time James went to Platform 9 3/4. Even though he had heard about it from his Mum after he received his Hogwarts letter, he was so excited by what he saw, after he went through the barrier, the scarlet train, the platform which was crowded with people. There are students saying goodbye to their families, and some apparently just reunited with their friends with all the excitement.

'You wanna get on the train already? Or do you want to walk around first, it is just a platform, but it's your first time, you might find it interesting', Elinor said and smiled to her son.

'Walk around!' James shouted without hesitation, and disappeared just a few seconds later.

Elinor smiled at the reaction, she still didn't know if she had made the right decision, but she was happy to see James happy. James is a little bit more mature than his age, sometimes Elinor thought she somehow stole his childhood in a degree.

She was just standing next to the barrier looking around, the whole platform is reminding about her childhood, her friends, especially Lily and Sirius. She still remembered that she bumped into James and almost knocked him over by accident after she got on the train and waved her parents goodbye. And how Sirius laughed at James by being knocked over by a little girl. And... Her unfocused eyes suddenly were staring the boy in front of her. Oh, holy... that was... he was... he looked so much like James, of course, James Potter. Realisation suddenly drew in her mind, this was Harry, Lily's son, she still remembered Lily's whole pregnancy, and especially, the day he was born, well, it was hard to forget when all four marauders were going through a pretty strong panic attack.

She almost forgot about him, worrying too much about James, she hardly thought other things or people at all, he was almost two years older than James, that means he was going to the 3rd year...

'Mum, Mum, the train is leaving in 3 minutes, i should get on the train.' James took his Mum's hand and dragged her to the 2nd carriage, well, as much a kid can drag an adult.

'Do you wanna me find a compartment with you, or you wanna do it yourself?' Elinor asked while she was helping him get his luggage on the train.

'I'll find one myself, it will be an adventure!' James grinned.

Elinor smiled widely, remembering herself saying the same thing, well, without the whole adventure thing of course, that's Sirius talking. Her smile faded when she thought about Sirius, but there was nothing she can do.

'Okay, don't get into too much trouble, alright?' Elinor couldn't help but being a mother, saying things she was told, or heard other parents told their kids. And of course, she should be worried, he was Sirius' son after all, with all the troubles Sirius went into, she didn't even want to think about it. 'And write to me, let me know how you are doing, especially when you have problems.'

James nodded, kissed his Mum on the cheek, said goodbye, dragged his luggage and disappeared after he turned into the corridor.

Elinor stepped back to let other people get on the train, but still stood close. She didn't know what to think about, but she trusted her son. It should be fine.

Just two minutes later, the train started moving, she stood there until the train disappeared after the turn not far from the platform. Elynor took a deep breathe and apparated home.

James was so excited, even his luggage is heavy and he was nervous about knowing no one and going to Hogwarts. He dragged his stuff until he found a place where people stored their luggage. There are a pair of red head twins, and they helped him to put his luggage inside. He continued to search for a compartment he felt right after he thanked them. He left the second carriage, and saw a few other students were looking for a place or looking for their friends. He then left the third carriage, and on the fourth carriage, he only saw three students at almost the end of the carriage, two boys and a girl were looking for a place. He saw there are two students with light brown hair on the second carriage, looked like first years, and the atmosphere inside made him comfy, he wanted to say hi.

James slid the door open, and said, 'Hi, may I come in, everywhere else is full.' Even he knew it's not the case, it came out of his mouth anyway.

The boy and the girl looked up, then the boy said, 'yeah, come in.'

James went in and sat down, immediately introduced himself, 'I'm James, James Lynch.'

'I'm Elliott, this is Elvira, my cousin', the boy said, and pointed at his cousin when he introduced her.

'Hi, nice to meet you, James. Are you excited going to Hogwarts?' the little girl smiled broadly, she paused a second, then added, 'I know I am!'

'Yeah, I have heard so much from my Mum after I received my letter, it sounded awesome.' James smiled as he remembered what her Mum told him about this and that about Hogwarts.

There is an awkward silence after he finished his sentence. However, before long, the door were slid open again, none so gently as well, 'there you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!' There is a girl standing in the door way, looking relived.

Elvira smiled, asked Elliott to move to the other side, so the girl can come in and sit next to her. The girl had medium length, pale blonde hair, pale blonde is an understatement, it's more like silver than blonde, and she looked very pale as well, in contrast to her not so 'pale' entrance and voice. It seemed a bit odd.

'This is James, we just met, and that's Elliott, remember?' Elvira pointed at the boys to introduce them.

'Yeah, of course, hi, James, and hi Elliott, nice to see you again.' She smiled at the boys and continued to talk, more to Elvira than to the boys, 'I'm so excited, and a bit nervous, you know we will be sorted today, right, by a hat! Oh, my fate is in the hand of a hat, just hope the hat is brilliant, so I will be with you!' Adria hugged Elvira tightly for a second, and continued, 'and other people I like of course, I can't imagine if I got sorted into Slytherin.' She made a face when she thought about that. 'But I don't think I need to worry too much, almost everyone in my family were in Gryffindor, well, at least I can't think of anyone who's not.'

Elvira smiled broadly at her, and said, 'if it is a family thing, then I think I will end up in Ravenclaw, both of my parents were Ravenclaws, remember? But not all of their family though.'

'Ah, that's true. What about you two, any idea which House you will be in?' Adria looked at the boys expectantly.

'Both of my parents were Gryffindors, and personally I would like to be in Gryffindor as well, where dwell the brave at heart!' Elliot sat up straight when he said the last sentence pretending himself holding a sword. Everyone in the carriage chuckled. Then he looked at James, waiting for his answer.

'I don't really know about the Houses, my Mum is a Ravenclaw, but I don't know which House my Dad was in, Mum doesn't talk too much about Dad, though I know he was a wizard, because Mum mentioned that Dad played Quidditch while he was in school.' After James finished, he realised he might have said too much, his Mum has warned him about not talking too much about not having a Dad. Now the other three are now looking at him sadly.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Elvira said.

'That's alright, I have the best Mum in the world.' James smiled.

The train ride went smoothly with conversations about Houses, Quidditch and other things about Hogwarts with the food trolley coming by after noon, they all got themselves some food.

Suddenly, the train stopped abruptly and the light went off.

'What is going on?' Both Elliott and Adria said at the same time with worry.

'I don't know, may be the train broke down?' Elvira tried to explain, but she sounded worried as well.

'There are something moving outside, see?' James looked at outside.

He can't see, but he felt all three of them all turned their head to see outside.

'Are they boarding on the train?' Elliott asked when he heard the crack of the door from outside.

'I don't know. What is that? Is it just me, or it is really cold now.' Elvira said and she was scared.

James kept his eyes on the movement from outside, and when the thing moved closer to the train, James thought, Dementors. His Mum told him the basic things about Dementors after they have heard the breakout from Azkaban, and she asked him to be careful and taught him the basics about how to fight a Dementor, he said urgently to Elliott, Elvira and Adria, 'think about something happy, something joyful! Think!'

'What?' they all asked him.

But James couldn't answer properly with his pounding heart, so he just said, 'Just think, think something happy!'

He knew the incantation to cast a Patronus, but he cannot do it properly, all he can do was to cast a non-corporeal patronus for a very short period of time. He stood up and held his wand tightly and thinking about his Mum, his Uncle, his last birthday, and ...

Before he knew, the Dementor had arrived, he can hear someone sobbing, but before he realised what happened, the Dementor left his compartment. He still stood there with his wand in his hand.

The light finally came back, James has sat down. For almost a whole minute, James, Elliott, Elvira and Adria just stared at each other.

'Wow... That was scary.' Elvira said eventually, and at the mean time, Adria said 'that was interesting and scary.' with a shaking tone and a fainted smile.

'What is wrong with you? Interesting?' Elliott eyed Adria weirdly.

'Well, a little bit, how often can one meet a Dementor?' Adria argued.

Before Elliott responded, someone slid the door open unexpectedly, the four of them suddenly looked up to see who that was.

It is an older student, and he was wearing a Prefect badge, he looked at them for a second, and then took out four pieces of chocolate from the box he was holding, handed to them, then said 'That was Dementors who were searching for Sirius Black, eat the chocolate, it will make you feel better. If any of you still feel bad, go to the first carriage to find a Prefect or the Head boy or the Head girl, and there is a Professor at the end of this carriage. And you might want to change into robes, we will be arriving soon.' Then he left the compartment.


	3. Chapter 03 James' Sorting

**Disclaimer: Let's make it simple: Not mine.**

Chapter 03 - James' Sorting

Even James' Mum has mentioned he would see extraordinary things after he arrived Hogwarts, James was not expecting a Giant-sized man gathering first years around after they had got off the train, and took them to the lake so they could get on the boat to the Hogwarts castle to hand them over to a stern looking female professor.

**Sorting**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

She went inside the Great Hall, and came back a few minutes later.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

"When I call you name, you will put on the sorting hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said after unrolling a parchment standing next to a stool with an old hat on it.

"Aquarius, Roye.", she said.

A boy came out of the small crowd, stepped forward to the stool, clearly holding breathe, sat down nervously. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat in his head, after about five seconds, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

James was startled when the hat shouted, so were most of the people in the crowd. Now he knew what Professor McGonagall meant by the hat will sort you into your House.

"Aquila, Izzie."

By a similar process, she was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Then, Archernar, Lyra was sorted into Huffpuff. His eyes drifted away to look around, the first years were welcomed by the students sat around the House table. More people were sorted into different Houses, and by some reason, he felt that he didn't like any of those people who were sorted into Slytherin, even he didn't even know them.

"Elaindivere, Adria."

James looked up when he heard the name, he would like to see his friend to be sorted, especially, Adria mentioned she wanted to be in Gryffindor for about a million times on the train.

She jumped forward, and sat on the stool in merely a second. James smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, she was really energetic, despite her appearance of being really, really pale. The hat was placed on her head, half a minute past, the hat still haven't decide which House Adria will be put, and James had a strange feeling that Adria was arguing with the hat, if that was even possible. About another minute later, the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor". Adria grinned at Elvira, James and Elliott, though looked relieved, gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall happily and ran to the Gryffindor table.

A few other people was sorted into different Houses while he drifted to look around the Great Hall and the sealing again.

"Keller, Elyan."

The girl behind him rushed into front, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"McKay, Elliott."

Elliott closed his eyes for one second before he stepped out to the stool. If it wasn't because he was rubbing his hands, he looked clam to James. Different from Adria, the hat merely touched his hair, then it shouted "Gryffindor".

'Lynch, James.' James stepped forward the moment he heard the name by instinct, and suddenly, he became so nervous, and realised everyone in the Great Hall were looking at him. Now, he hoped he didn't drift into his own thought just now, but was being prepared.

McGonagall looked up after she announced the name, and suddenly she was clutching the piece of parchment she was holding, but stood still.

The moment James was clear from the crowd. Professor Dumbledore sat up a bit, but look indifferent, Remus was shocked with eye widened, but changed back to expressionless in less than one second though he was unable to look away from James, and thinking, his last name is Lynch, that means... She did not mention anything about this. But on the other hand, they did not keep contact with each other after that afternoon in his place. Severus was completely shocked when he saw James' appearance, and could not believe his eyes. His expression did not change much, but his eyes became very dark.

'Uhmm, James Lynch, isn't it, yes, you are brave, loyal and very intelligent, I should have known where to put you, but let's dig a bit deeper, shall we? Curious, how little desire of power, or anything in your case; but wanted to love and be loved, to help and to do more. Ah, there it is, I can see some mischief as well, obviously inherited from you father, I dare say."

James was just listening when the hat mumbled, but when the hat mentioned that 'inherited from your father', he couldn't help but thought: 'you knew my Dad?'. More startled, the hat was able to read his mind, and answered, "yes, of course I knew your Dad, every student in Hogwarts was sorted by me, and the sorting hat does not forget, where were we, yes, mischief, and bravery, chivalry, intelligence, loyalty, uhmm, there is only one choice for you." Before James could ask the hat mentally, it shouted "Gryffindor!"

James stood abruptly, feeling Professor Mcgonagall taking the hat away from his head while he started walking fast towards the Gryffindor table, and grinned at his friends and sat next to Elliott, Adria and previous ones who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Remus' gaze followed James towards the Gryffindor table, didn't know what to think, he can see that James is happy to be sorted in Gryffindor, and apparently has already made a few friends, presumably from the train ride, and deep down, he knew he was happy for him as well, but he was troubled, he looked so much like Sirius, the carefree Sirius, the Sirius he loved as a brother, the Sirius he would have died for.

After James clammed himself down from the long sorting, there was only four people left. The one on the stool was sorted into Huffpuff.

Then, Tennant, Thunaer went to Ravenclaw, Volans, Ethan, to Slytherin. And, the last but not the least was White, Elvira. He could hear Adria was muttering to herself, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, ... " but it only took the hat less than five seconds, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. He can hear the disappointment from Adria, but the headmaster stood up to talk.

"Welcome!" said Professor Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious,I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.

Only some people in Gryffindor table clapped hard. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

One of the Professors sat along the table was staring at Professor Lupin with a hatred and loathing face, James wondered why, but didn't give it more thoughts.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a much enthusiasm applause from the students and was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. James can see Hagrid was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. James smiled at this when some of the first years startled, he was waiting this moment ever since he sat down, his Mum mentioned the food would appear on the table and which was really tasty.

It was indeed a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. By the end of the feast, the first years were lead by the Prefect to Gryffindor dormitory to settle down.

James talked and laughed with Elliott and other first year Gryffindors in the dorm while unpacking. Before James went to sleep he decided to write a letter to his Mum, and to owl it the first thing next day, he was excited about being a Gryffindor and about school tomorrow.

_Dear Mum:_

_I have been sorted into Gryffindor! And I have met a few friends from the train, two of them, Elliott and Adria, are in Gryffindor as well, and Elvira is in Ravenclaw. We encountered a Dementor today on the train ride, but I didn't have a chance to cast a patronus, because the Dementor left soon after it had arrived. The feast was delicious and I am excited to start school tomorrow. Miss you, Mum._

_Love,_

_James_


	4. Chapter 04 When James Met Harry

**Disclaimer: Let's make it simple: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 - When James Met Harry<strong>

James woke up early that morning, and went down to the Great Hall, only then, he realised that he didn't know where the Owlery was.

So, he went into the Great Hall for breakfast instead, there are only one more student inside, who sat at the Ravenclaw table, and looked like a seventh year student. And there were a few Professors on the front table already. He went to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat.

Remus saw James the moment he stepped into the Great Hall, and he wondered if James was up to something. Not that he was paranoid, because James and Sirius did not even wait until the first day of school to start their mischief, they started right after they were sorted. So much for the train ride, they had become friends the moment they met each other. But all he saw was, James sat down and had breakfast. Remus smiled at himself unconsciously.

Not a few minutes later, two Gryffindor boys came in the Great hall, they walked down the table, and sat next to James, since he was the only one at the table.

'Hi, I am Ron, Ron Weasley.'

'And I am Harry, Harry Potter.'

After they sat down, they introduced themselves.

'Hi, I am James, James Lynch.' James smiled to them.

Harry was quite happy to see his reaction, finally, it is 'Are you really?', '_The _Harry Potter?' or similar reactions like that.

'You are a first year, right?' Before James could answer, the one with red hair, Ron, continued, 'You are up early.' After he finished this sentence, he smiled at Harry, who had black messy hair.

'I wanted to send a letter, but I only realised that I don't know where the Owlery is after I came down.' James said.

'It's just outside the castle, we can show you after breakfast, we are early anyway.' Harry offered.

'You will show me where the Owlery is? Thank you, thank you so much!' James smiled to Harry broadly.

'It's a bit early to send a letter, isn't it? It's just the first day of school.' Harry asked.

'It's for my Mum, she would want to know which House I am in.' James smiled.

'My Mum did not even bother to ask me which House I am in, she just knew I would be in Gryffindor, of course, Percy, my older brother, sent her a letter anyway.' Ron said.

In a few minutes, a few more students came in, a girl with bushy brown hair sat next to Ron and Harry, smiled to them, and said 'you two are always the first ones on the first day of school.'

'Because Harry is so excited going back, we all know that.' Ron said with a smile before Harry can say anything. And Harry just grinned at him, admitted it.

'Oh, this is Hermione, Hermione Granger.' Harry pointed at the girl and introduced her. 'And this is James, James Lynch.' he also introduced James. By that time, the boys had finished their breakfast. Then, Harry said, 'Hermione, we just need to show James where the Owlery is, and we will be back soon, okay?'

Hermione nodded her head and continued her breakfast.

'Come on, James, Ron.' Harry said.

They left the Great Hall, and then the castle, it wass clear outside with breeze. They turned right, and walked about a minute, then Ron said, 'see that tall, thin tower there, that is the Owlery, we will show you where the entrance is.'

James nodded, and they went through an arch way, then they arrived the bottom of the Owlery.

'Do you wanna us come with you, or you can manage it yourself now?' Harry asked.

'I can do it myself now.' James smiled to them, 'Thank you so much, again.'

'Alright, see you around then.' they both said.

'See ya.' Then James went into the tower, and thought about what her Mum said that he can use a school owl to send her the letter.

The first day of school for James was uneventful, except, the castle was a challenge, he was late for most of his class because the stairs are moving and doors are confusing, not to mention unexpected encounter of ghosts and Peeves, the Poltergeist.

Though he enjoyed his classes, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration; he also found it easy, his Mum and Uncle Alioth have taught him some spells, useful ones such as Hovering Charm and basic transfiguration, and interesting ones such as Cushioning Charm and Cheering Charm, and also have told him a lot of interesting stories about history in the past few years.

He was the only one successfully transfigured a match to a needle in his first transfiguration class, which seemed to have impressed Professor McGonagall.

The following week ended up quite similar, although he really enjoyed Astronomy, this was one of the subjects he did not have true experience about besides looking up the sky by naked eyes; and Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin made the introduction very interesting, though basic. Then, it all happened during his first potion class. Personally, James liked potion, it helped people with pain, it could perform great tasks with mischiefs and it was all interesting how different materials could generate surprising results. That is, until he had his first potion class by Professor Snape.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, James had a strange feeling when he called his name, he snarled.

After the roll calling, he started to introduce the class, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this little speech. James and Elliott exchanged looks meaning, this was one weird teacher.

"Lynch!" said Snape suddenly. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat." James answered, this was not a particularly a hard question, he lived in Romania most of his childhood, and Romania was not a peaceful place as far as he knew. He looked into the professor's eyes when he answered. Apparently Professor Snape was not expecting him to be able to answer the question, his expression did not change but his eyes became very dark and then he continued, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, Sir." James said.

"Did not even open a book before coming, eh, Lynch? Thought you would just know everything?" Snape said.

James did not know why Professor Snape said, he was able to answer the first question, didn't he?

"What is the difference, Lynch, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

James knew what a wolfsbane was, because his Mum has told him that wolfsbane was a vital ingredient for Wolfsbane Potion which helped werewolves during their transformation, but he did not know what monkshood was, reluctantly, James said "I don't know, sir." The professor had a screwed smile on his face made James angry, he was enjoying seeing James getting embarrassed.

At the same time, Adria lifted her hands in the air, but Snape ignored him.

"What are the ingredients in Boil-Cure Potion?" Snape continued to stare James.

James felt Adria's hand went a bit higher, and starting to feel angry by the unfair trade, why was him the one got to be asked all these questions, then he said, "I don't know, sir, but apparently Adria knows, why don't you try her, or are you too busy trying to torment me?" James couldn't help but added the last sentence, if anything he learned in Romania and his Uncle, that was to speak the obvious when you feel something is wrong, it might cause some tension, but usually helped to embarrass the person and let them drop whatever they are doing.

The class went very silent, and Professor Snape stared at James for a while very darkly, he didn't look away when he started saying, 'Put your hand down, for your information, Lynch, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons; asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. And the ingredients for Boil-Cure Potion are dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porpucine quills and flobberworm mucus.' with tension. He paused a second, then continued, 'Why aren't you all copying it down?' merely in a second, there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

He walked a step closer to James, and said, 'Four points will be taken from Gryffindor House by lack of ability and 20 points will be taken by your attitude to the teacher, if you do anything like this, I will not be so tolerant.'

James wanted to say that he managed to answer one of the questions, why four points, but he knew better not to, he stared at the potion master for one last second, then he looked at his parchment to check what he just wrote down.

During the lesson, they were taught to make a simple potion, Boil-Cure potion. Professor Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Ethan Volans, whom he seemed to like.

Luckily for James, nothing happened during the rest of the class, except Professor Snape was watching James intensely and the moment he did something slight wrong, he would get a comment like, 'Do you have common sense?' or 'If you don't know how to do it properly, don't do it.' James thought that he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

Thankfully, the class ended soon. Though it left James wondering why Professor Snape hated him so much, or if he had accidentally offend the potion master somehow.

However, before he knew, the first week had past. He wrote another letter on Thursday night to tell his Mum about his first week, and his thought on all the students and Professors he have met.

During Friday dinner, he, Elliott and Adria were becoming bored because of the uneventful week, especially Adria, who was expecting excitement all the time.

'You know, if Hogwarts does not provide more excitement, we should do something to make our school life better.' Adria said, eyeing James and Elliott expectantly.

'What do you have in mind?' Elliott simply asked with a smile, apparently, he liked this idea.

'We can start here and now.' With a secretive smile, she muttered a spell, suddenly, the first year Slytherin; Vega Ploaris who repeated Snape's questions to James earlier that day when they met in the corridor; his robe suddenly became Gryffindor red with the Crest on the back. She whispered 'Yes!' very hard with a big smile on her face. 'That was just a small revenge.' She winked at James.

'Even I hate them to wear our color, but I know they hated it more. That was a good spell.' James commented on it.

All students from Gryffindor who saw that laughed at this. And those students from Slytherin did not even know what had just happened or how.

'I wonder why Snape hates me so much.' this led James thinking about that again, he was pretty sure he did not accidentally offend him or something.

'Don't worry, Snape hated anyone who's not Slytherin.' Ron Weasley looked at James and said when he overheard the conversation, trying to make the whole thing better, or he meant to.

'But, it's different, Snape doesn't _like_ anyone who's not Slytherin, yes, but Snape _hates_ James, you should have seen what he did in the past week just in two classes. He asked ridiculously hard questions, and some of them are not even about potions. And he took House points heavily from James, and he even did that when it was someone else's mistakes, even Slytherin's!' Adria said hotly and clearly.

But, Ron and Hermione looked at each for a second, then both looked at Harry weirdly. Harry just shrugged. Then, Ron said, 'That was weird, usually, he only does that to Harry. Is it just me, or it actually sounded similar or worse than your first year, Harry?'

Harry frowned and nodded.

'But he has a reason towards Harry, hasn't he? He had an unpleasant past with Harry's father, he is holding an old grudge.' Hermione paused a few seconds, then looking at James and said this. 'Well, he might have not got along with one of your parents, James.'

James was thinking hard now, that could be true for all he knew, his Mum did not even want to talk about his father. Did that mean anything, his Dad did not get along with Snape? Or his Dad was a bad person? He did not like the idea.

'Or, you know, he might just hate your name, Harry's father was called James.' Ron tried to break the tension which was building around James.

'Yeah, of course that's the reason, it makes sense!' Elliott tried to laugh at what Ron just said. But James wasn't paying much attention.


	5. Chapter 05 Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: Let's make it simple: Not mine.**

Just flew from UK to Australia, it was a pain to spend 30 hours in varies airports and airplanes. But I have made it. Now my jet leg is messing with me, waking up around 5am and 3am is not ideal... but who knows, I am quite productive now, since I have nothing to do between 3am-8am, so there you go.

**Chapter 05 - Unexpect Visit**

**School life went normally for all students, catching up with friends, and enjoying a bit more sun during free time before winter hit them. And some were doing little study, and some were doing heaps.**

The same went for James, except he was getting to know his new friends better, catching up with their histories and doing moderate amount of study, well, less than moderate. And of course, learning how the Hogwarts castle worked, and settling in this new and amazing life.

Elliott McKay, from Falkirk, even both of his parents were wizards, he knew a thing or two about muggles as well, and apparently they owned a thing called television, he referred to his favourite shows from time to time when he compared things such as time travel in wizarding world and this alien time lord who travelled in a blue police box; and space travel through a wormhole by a Stargate with wizarding Apparition. It was so hilarious when he tried to explain those not so real things in the muggle world and failed miserably. He was cautious when he followed the rules, and became reckless or thoughtless when he did not know what to do. In one of the Potion classes, Professor Snape noticed that James was talking to Adria while brewing potion, Elliott wanted to warn James about that, instead, he knocked over the whole cauldron. The result was not good, 10 points each for three of them was taken and two detentions each for Elliott and James, one for Adria as well. After this, they established that when they wanted to warn each other or to get each other's attention, one should slightly kick the other's ankle or foot whenever possible. However, genuinely, he was a nice person, and a good friend and loves the sunshine. He only did work that were required by teachers, and only three weeks in, one could tell that he liked and was good at transfiguration.

Adria, from Isle of Skye, pure-blood, one of the weirdest people James had ever met, and he had met some quite weird people in his life. She was very smart and liked to read, in contrast to Elliott, she was cautious when she didn't know what was going to happen, but way too reckless when she knew what she was doing. Just in the third week, she read how to make Wiggenweld Potion before she went to class, and she actually studied it because she did not want Snape went anywhere close to them because she noticed that when they didn't, or rather when James didn't make mistakes, Snape tended to ignore him. But she end up being too confident, without even open the potion book, she managed to brew it quite well until she put one pint of Honeywater instead of drops of Honeywater, and drops of Hornlump instead of one pint. The potion did not end up well when she finished it. She was blamed for it of course, so was James, even James was teamed with Elliott and did not know she made a mistake until Snape took House points from him.

Elvira, also from Isle of Skye, Adria's childhood friend, Elliott's cousin. Elvira and Adria grew up together since they were family friends, their mothers and fathers were friends since Hogwarts, both of Elvira's parents and Adria's mother were Ravenclaws and Adria's father was in Gryffindor. And turned out, Elvira and Elliott were not that close, since their families did not live very close and had different professions. James did not get to see Elvira very much since they were in different Houses, and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws only had Herbology and Charms together. James did not know Elvira particular well, even Elvira was the first he had talked first on the train, as far as he knew, Elvira was a typical Ravenclaw, intelligent, observant and patient.

He had not had a chance to know his fellow Gryffindors too well, but he knew the basics about them, such as, Antares Hewlett, muggle-born, from Bristol, loved charms; Roye Aquarius, like him, he liked astronomy as well; and Lauren Winter, from Norway, and liked winter, which served her name well and so on. And he liked his fellow Gryffindors so far.

With about two letters each week to his Mum, his life in Hogwarts was joyful.

**1st. October** (J. K. Rowling messed up with the Christmas full moon thing, so, I will have to 'adjust' the previous and the later full moons.)

Remus changed back to human form in his office right before dawn; and according to routine, he needed to go to Madam Promfrey to get himself check out, to make sure he did not damage himself.

He arrived at the Hospital Wing, and sat on his bed which was behind a curtain, Professor Dumbledore made sure that he can rest without worrying about being seen by other patients. Madam Promfrey went out of her office, and smile warmly at him, said 'How are you feeling? Remus.'

'Just tired.' He smiled weakly to the matron and lay down on the bed.

Madam Promfrey did the routine check, to make sure he did not hurt himself the night before. Then she gave him some potions to ease his body from the transformation, and allowed him to sleep.

When Remus woke up, it is still dark outside, except he knew it is not dawn any more but dusk. Apparently, he slept the whole day, not unusual. He turned his head to see what time it was, instead, he was shocked to see a woman was sitting there, let alone he recognised this woman. He sat up instantly, doing nothing but staring at her.

'Hello, Remus.' the witch tried to smile, but failed.

'Hello. Wasn't expecting you, Elinor.' Remus said, but no longer staring.

'James told me that you are the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, well, what he wrote was, palely handsome, and had some scares on his face which did not look like made by dragons.' Elinor was able to smile when she recounted her son's letter about Remus. 'There isn't that many Lupin around, and with this description, I was certain that it was you.'

There was a minute silence between them before Elinor started speaking again.

'I am sorry.' Elinor whispered.

'For what?' Remus asked bewildered.

'I am sorry that I didn't tell you about James, you were so mad about me at the time, and I... myself was completely lost.' Elinor kept her eyes on her hands when she spoke.

'It's not your fault, I don't blame you. I was being harsh on you at the time as well. James is..., James is a wonderful kid.' Remus said earnestly, he only knew James for a month now, but he can tell, James was much more serious and way less arrogant than Sirius.

'I think you should lie down, otherwise Madam Pomfrey will have me out in no time.' She put his pillows upright, and helped Remus lay down on them.

'How come you are here, there are Dementors guarding the school. One can't just come and go now.' Remus asked.

'Have to be the sensible one, don't you? I sent a message to Professor Dumbledore to ask if I could come and see you, you know, once he agreed, I can come through.' Elinor was now looking at him again, with worry and care in her eyes, 'how you feel, by that, I mean real feeling, not a lie.'

'I am okay, tired though, and with the transformation, my muscle and bone joints hurt, but besides that, I am alright. Thanks to Severus, I took Wolfsbane, which made the whole process a little more bearable.' Remus answered truthfully.

Elinor signed when she heard Snape's name, and Remus continued, 'I'm sorry that I can't do anything about Snape and James, you know he doesn't like me either, let alone actually listen to what I say.'

'It's alright, if he crossed any serious lines, he will have to answer to me.' Elinor looked like a mother who was willing to fight for her kid, well, she was, but it was still hard for Remus to believe all this. And Remus highly suspected that she used 'serious lines' as a pun for Sirius seriously. She didn't look like wanting to continue the conversation, so she changed the subject, 'You must be hungry, I will go down to the kitchen and grab you some food.'

Before Elinor took two steps, Remus said, 'It's fine, I just need to press the button,' which was right next to his bed, and he pressed it, 'they will send an elf to give me something to eat.'

'That's handy. I will stay, if you don't mind.' Elinor smiled at him, knowing fully that he wouldn't mind at all.

'Not at all, do stay.' Remus smiled at her, it was odd, last time he saw her, he was furious about her, but now, he felt warm just by her presence, and he actually wanted her to stay, and there was no anger any more, just old friendship.

While Remus was eating, Elinor peeled two oranges, she loved peeling oranges; one she put on Remus' tray, and she started to eat the other. It was like old times, they took turn to take care of Remus after his transformation, try to ease his pain by set his mind on other things instead of his body.

'I wonder why James compared my scare to those were made from dragons, Elinor.' Remus asked when he started eating the orange Elinor gave to him.

'You know you can still call me Ellie, if you want to.' Elinor smiled to him, it's just weird to hear Remus call her Elinor, even last time when he shouted at her, he called her Ellie, well, it's true that was almost twelve years ago, but still..., she continued, 'James and I spent most of the past twelve years in Romania with my brother Alioth, remember him? He still works with dragons, never got tired or bored with them. So, James has seen a lot of injuries from dragons, I guess it was just subconscious for him to compare other scares to the ones he recognise. We do come back a few times every year, you know, most of the Christmases, when I was craving for proper snow, or some summer holidays, when the heat in Romania was unbearable.'

Remus smiled at this, 'Yeah, I remembered, you hated summer.'

'Not hated, hate. I still hate summer, especially after spending a few summer in Romania, it was so hot. Next time, if James wanted to spend the whole summer in Romania, he will have to convince my brother to look after him.' Elinor stated the last sentence seriously, caused Remus to chuckle.

Elinor smiled at this, and said, 'He is quite fond of dragons, you know, and he loves flying.' She paused a bit before she spoke again, 'I saw Harry at the platform on the first of September.'

Remus was looking at Elinor waiting for her to continue.

'He looked just like James Potter.' Elinor merely finished the sentence, with tear in her eyes, she stood abruptly, and moved to the window, wiping her tears and taking deep breathe and trying to clam herself down.

Remus put his tray on the night stand, stood up and moved next to the window as well. He put his hand on the should of Elinor's, trying to give her some comfort. 'Harry _is_ a lot like James, of course, he has Lily's temper.'

Elinor looked at Remus at this, unable to picture the image, she chuckled a bit, then said,'James (Potter) will be pleased to hear the comment, we all know he wanted that.' Remus smiled at that. 'He loved Lily's temper, which I never understood, Lily's scary when she was angry.'

'She was really charming when she was angry, so James said. And also, when she was angry at James, that meant she was paying attention to James and took whatever James was doing seriously, James loved it. All he wanted was Lily's attention.' Remus was remembering the years when James was obsessed with Lily before Lily actually took him seriously.

'He tried really hard, didn't he. And he actually did not know what to do to earn a girl's heart at the time, 'that stupid prat', Lily used to say that a lot.' Elinor smiled at her memory as well.

'You should meet Harry some time, Ellie, you will love him.' Remus said.

Elinor looked at Remus with a smile on her face then she nodded and said, 'I will, one day, I just hope it won't be too late. It's good to have you back, Remus.' Elinor hugged Remus tightly.

'It's good to have you back as well, Ellie.' Remus returned the hug tightly.

They were just standing there, looking outside window, both were comforted with each other's presence.

'I don't want to interrupt, but Remus should be in bed.' The matron was now out of her office, said firmly.

'Right. Sorry, Madam Pomfrey.' Elinor smiled at her apologetically, and she helped Remus to the bed and whispered, 'Strict as ever.'

'Going back to sleep again?' Elinor asked.

Remus nodded and said, 'Yeah, still tired and recovering. Are you going to see James?'

'I should, oh, I don't know, he seems to enjoy himself very much. Don't want to show up unexpectedly and ruin his fun. But I think I will go and see him before dinner.' Elinor smiled brightly.

Elinor left the Hospital Wing after Remus fell asleep and walked downstairs to the Great Hall.

Neither of them talked about Sirius that day, they both knew it was just too much to bring it up.

'James!' Elinor said when she saw James while he was entering the Great Hall for dinner, with two more students next to him.

'Mum?' James was surprised to see her, but pleased as well, he hugged his Mum with a big amile on his face and asked, 'What are you doing here? I missed you!'

Elinor didn't say anything but patted James' head and was observing him from head to toe, which is not unusual, she was always worried about James, then he said, 'Mum, I am fine, what do you expect, a burnt wound from dragon like Uncle?'

'No, of course not, nonetheless, I want make sure you are okay. Mum came to visit a friend in Hogsmeade. So just come by to say hello.' she stood up again, and smiled to the other two students, said, 'Let me guess, you two must be Adria and Elliott, am I right?'

Both of them nodded.

'Nice to meet you guys, I'm James' Mum, Elinor.' She introduced herself, and shook hands with both of them.

'Mum, did you come to join us for dinner?' James asked expectantly.

'No, I should go, don't want to intrude.' Elinor winked at her son.

'Why, why will it be intruding?', said a voice behind her. Elinor's expression froze, and slowly stood up, turned around, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of her, yes, she had written a letter to him, but it was still overwhelming to see him, the one person who had brought good and bad news, who helped her in so many situations and the one person she respected so much.

'Professor Dumbledore, long time no see.' Elinor tried to have a big smile, but tear was forming in her eyes.

'Ah, Elinor, do not let me upset you.' Professor Dumbledore said, 'Do come and have dinner with us, you will be most welcoming.'

Elinor nodded, and entered the Great Hall, she sat next to James, watching him and his friends discussing homework, food and what they had found out in the castle, it had been a long time, she was surrounded by normal people, and felt happy about her own memories.

Before she left, she went to greet Professor Filius Flitwick, her head of House while she was at Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Pomona Sprout, they all greeted her warmly.

When I said I was productive now, I wasn't kidding, I will have next chapter up in a day or so... I am just taking advantage of jet leg!


	6. Chapter 06 The Dog Next to the Forest

**Disclaimer: Anything you can recognise is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 - The Dog Next to the Forest<strong>

James was a bright student and worked reasonably hard, but, in truth, he did find school work not that challenging, and life a bit boring, thanks to his Mum and Uncle. Even though he found transfiguration was engaging and Professor McGonagall did make the subject have more to dig if one try to, but James didn't; and charms was very interesting as well, except this time, he found the professor was more interesting than the actual charms, it was so much fun to just watch Professor Flitwick talk and wave around nicely, but the charms weren't so hard, well, James had to say he cheated a bit since his Mum had taught him some; then herbology, yes, he grew up in Romania, but he never found nature and plants so interesting, but he had to admit, what the plants can do was good to know; and there is no need to even think about potions, he just had to admit Snape hated him, by all means, he did not like him either with his greasy hair and bias to Slytherins; at last, history, just one word, boring, he missed the stories Uncle Alioth had told him, he made history interesting. However defense against dark arts was a little bit better, Professor Lupin made effort to make the class suit everyone and he was encouraging and fair, no wonder he was the most popular professor in Hogwarts now.

So, it led to the conversation between him, Elliott and Adria on one not so sunny afternoon next to the lake.

'We really should _make _our life more exciting, I'll go lunatic if nothing happens. And we are not allowed to play Quidditch either.' James complained, he had never been so bored in his entire life. Well, when one spent his childhood with dragons, learnt how to fly when he was seven, and even flew with baby dragons before, of course his Mum did not know about it, Uncle Alioth promised not to tell. And he had studied without boundary (it didn't mean he knew everything, it was just more fun and more challenging that way); the school did seem boring.

'Remember that Adria changed one of the Slytherin's robe into Gryffindor red with crest on it once?' Elliott said.

'That was ages ago, and it is not that exciting, no offense.' James said.

'It _was_ exciting, but not any more.' Adria defended half-heartedly.

'We can always pull pranks on Slytherins, they are horrible people.' Elliott provided.

'They are, remember few days ago that the fifth year Slytherin Prefect bullied Lisa Groombridge (a first year Huffpuff), only because she was a Huffpuff. How stupid. Can't even come up with a good reason.' James said.

'But that was the real reason, wasn't it?' Elliott responded.

'Which just made the whole thing worse! Those idiots.' Adria said hotly.

'So, we are going to do something make them look dumb?' James said thoughtfully.

'They loved the blood-purity and being a powerful wizard, we can take magic away from them!' Elliott said excitedly.

'And how are we going to do that? One can't just take magic away from someone, one can't, right?' Adria looked at the boys questioningly.

'One can't.' someone behind them said this, made them jump inside. When James and Adria slowed turned their heads and Elliott lifted his head, they let out a held breathe.

'Don't do that again, Elvira!' Elliott almost shouted.

'You shouldn't discuss secret in broad day light next to a lake then.' Elvira smiled to them.

'We are not discussing secrets, we are...' Adria looked around and saw Elyan Keller, another Ravenclaw girl whom she had seen a few times in class, standing next to Elvira, it seemed like they came together, so she continued, 'we are planning a lesson slash prank to those arrogant Slytherins.'

Elvira smirked at this, and said, 'Why doesn't that surprise me.' Then she sat down opposite them with the other girl. 'Oh, by the way, this is Elyan, from Ravenclaw as well. And they are Adria, James and Elliott.'

'Hi, everyone.' Elyan smiled to them, she knew them from class, but they had not been properly introduced to each other.

'Continue, don't mind us.' Elvira smiled at them, and listening.

'We were just discussing how to make Slytherin feel dumb by taking away magic from them.' Adria said excited, 'well, but we are not sure if one can take away magic.' Adria now looked at Elvira and Elyan, hoping that they might be able to give them an answer.

'I am not sure.' Elvira said, being a pure-blood, she never considered anything like this.

'But you just said 'One can't'.' Elliott said with annoyance in his tone.

'No, I didn't,' Elvira said.

'Did.'

'Did not.'

'Did.'

'Did not.'

'Did.'

'Enough of this! She said it.' Elvira was pointing at Elyan.

'Oh.' Then they all looked at Elyan expecting her to continue.

'One can't, that's what my Dad said, he is a muggle-born. I don't remember what he said exactly, but I do remember he was saying that you can't take magic away from someone.' Elyan said.

All of them looked disappointed.

'But one can always interrupt.' Elyan continued.

'And what does that tell us?' Elliott looked at Elyan questionably.

'That means we can interrupt them whenever they want to use magic or, you know, do anything!' James clapped his hand.

The five of them looked at each other, thought, that was a good idea.

'How? For the magic part, ' Adria asked, 'it doesn't take long to perform magic.'

'For younger students, you can always silence them to get the desire effect, since they don't know how to do non-verbal magic.' Elvira provided this information to them with a smile.

'That is brilliant!' All James, Elliott and Adria grinned at that.

'But, what about older ones, we can't just do it to younger students just because we can.' James said.

'Do you honestly want to mess around older students, they are a lot harder to handle. And the ones we are trying to prank are not younger, we are first years. If we can handle all first to fifth year students in Slytherin, we would be amazing.' Elliott said.

'But not all Slytherins are bad, if your plan is to prank the bad ones, should you leave the good ones alone?' Elyan looked at them, no one argued, so she continued,'You can just use the spell whenever a Slytherin is talking about something you don't like, of course, it does not necessarily have to be magic.' She nodded at James, 'It will have the desired effect, losing their voice.'

'That's a good idea. We should look into the spells then, the silence spell is 'Silencio', I saw my Mum and Uncle did it a few times before. We should practice it among ourselves.' James provided what he knew.

'I will look it up.' Adria said.

That's what they decided to do, three proud Gryffindors and two smart Ravenclaws.

This whole week was quite a bit fun, from the beginning of the week, they increased the use of it.

On Monday, they experimented on several Slytherins during History class. No one was paying attention anyway, both Slytherins and Gryffindors were just doodling on their parchment or whispering to each other, James, Elliott and Adria did it in turn to silence them. It was clear that they did it quite successfully. Amelia Stone was talking to Ethan Volans with a big smile on her face, who knew what they were talking about, suddenly, her smile froze, and realised whatever how hard she tried, she was not able to speak, or rather, to make a sound. Then Elliott did it on Volans when Volans tried to figure out what was wrong with Stone. Adria did it to Clyde Ash who sat next to Reginald Connolly, and apparently was being annoying by the look of Reginald. Reginald was surprised by sudden quietness, but was pleased to see Ash gone mad. During the whole History class, whenever a Slytherin tried to speak, they had their voices taken away.

Gradually, they started doing it on the corridor, in the Great Hall and of course, dinner time, the result was enjoyable. It also annoyed a few sixth- and seventh-year students who can't even do the counter curse, but even for those who was able to do the counter curse, it was quite a scene when one losing his voice ten times in a couple of minutes.

On Friday afternoons, they had Herbology class with Ravenclaws and a study period with the rest of first years which was monitored by different professors every week, fortunately or unfortunately for them, it was Snape who was monitoring the study period.

They silenced the Slytherins whenever they had heard them talking, and even Maxwell Knowle, a Huffpuff when he just could not stop talking about how successful his Mum and Dad were in France, it was alright at first, but when he started repeating himself after ten minutes, Elliott groaned and silenced him after half an hour.

Of course Snape noticed something was wrong, but only realised what was going on while he was helping Volans with his homework since Adria silenced Volans while he was talking, after that, she just winked and said, 'couldn't resist.'

Professor Snape stared at them for a while, then started strolling again, it was foolish of them to think Snape wasn't watching, but if they had a choice, they might have done it anyway.

'It's almost the end of class, do you wanna silence the whole of Slytherins?' Adria asked expectantly.

'Yeah.' Elliott and James whispered in unison.

This time, they did not even need Slytherins to talk or being annoying, they silenced the Slytherins one by one. The Great Hall went a bit quieter, but some Slytherins started expressing themselves by body language, or to be honest, it was just a lot of waving around, but luckily, there are still three houses there which are supposed to discuss their homework, it went quite unnoticed, so they thought.

Right after they had done it, they realised that Snape was watching.

'What are you three doing?' Snape said it quietly, but nonetheless, they knew he was not happy. 'Why am I not surprised, so typical, so careless,' even he was talking to the three of them, they all thought he was sneering at James, 'one day you will become ...' for some reason, he did not finish his sentence, but he casted a strange look on James.

Then ,of course, Snape started to given them punishment, while he was taking points from Gryffindor and right after he had given them detentions, he suddenly lost his voice, he swiped James, Elliott and Adria, then started staring at James, but he knew it wasn't these three, if it was, he would have known. Then the bell rang, he was not able to ask them to stay, and he didn't want to go violence.

They looked at each other, with a silent agreement, they picked up their books, nodded to Professor Snape for politeness, and started retreating slowly to walk out of the Great Hall, and started running the moment they thought they were out of sight of Snape.

After they stopped running, they started laughing, still couldn't believe they just ran away from Professor Snape, literally.

'Did you see his face? I bet he was cursing inside!' Elliott said after they tried to steady their breathe.

'I know! Oh, he can't even do the counter curse, my!' Adria said.

James simply grinned at them, he did not know what happened either, but he was pleased to get away from it.

They steadied their breathe and walked without a general direction.

'Hey, are we heading to the forest?' Elliott just realised where they were going.

'Yeah, that's the general direction, but we are not entering, not just yet.' James winked at them. He felt so good today, he wanted to go for an adventure, but he did not want to enter the forest without have a good look around from outside first, since there were all sort of creatures inside.

'But, aren't Forbidden Forest forbidden?' Adria asked, she did not think that was a good idea nor a bad one.

'We are not exactly breaking the rule now, are we, we are just going to go _near_ the forest, not entering.' James argued. 'I wonder if they keep dragons in the forest, I miss them.'

Neither Elliott nor Adria said anything.

James suddenly sped up, and said, 'Hello, are you from the forest? We are not allowed to go in, but I am guessing the reverse law does not necessarily hold, you are allowed to go out?' James was trying to pat and hug a huge black dog.

When Elliott and Adria realised what he was patting, their eyes went wide open. That black dog was huge, and did not look very friendly. However, the dog allowed James to pat him and hug him.

'Isn't he cute?' James looked up at his friends and said that, then turned back to the dog.

Cute? This was the time that Elliott and Elvira learnt that James had a strange notion about animals being cute.

'You are skinny, is it hard to find food in the forest? Let's see what I have, I took an apple and a ham sandwich with me during lunch. Do you wanna it?' James was talking to the dog.

The dog seemed to be able to understand him, and barked. The bark startled Elliott and Adria, but made James smile. He took out his sandwich, and fed the dog. Once the dog finished, he put his forefeet on James shoulder, and hugged he. Then he ran into the forest, disappeared in the woods.

'That dog hugged you.' Elliott said, and turned to Adria, asked, 'Did you see that? That dog hugged him.'

'Yeah, It's not that uncommon, is it? Once a dog got trained up a bit, they can do quite a bit things, they can even shake hands if you like.' Adria said knowledgeably.

'I hope he didn't leave that fast, I was going to give him the apple as well.' James sounded disappointed.

'James, it's a dog, they don't eat apples.' Adria said.

James pouted.


End file.
